random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random facts you are obligated to know about Jasmine
comp owns this so yeah Here are a handful of facts you might not know about Comp, but you must. Or else. here it is #Jasmine saw the Wayside cartoon about seven years before she ever read the books. She actually read the books after watching a negative review of the cartoon that compared it negatively to the books, fell in love with them, and fell out of love with the cartoon. #While the original Complipedia didn't exist until 2011, she has actually been designing Compliens as early as 2009. Probably since September 14th of that year, to be exact! But she isn't quite sure. #The first video game she ever played was Mario Kart 64. #Her favorite show currently is SpongeBob SquarePants, but she isn't watching very many other shows, so there's not really much competition. #Her favorite episode of SpongeBob is "Squid on Strike," followed by "Band Geeks," "Planet of the Jellyfish," and "Fear of a Krabby Patty." #Her favorite movies are Inside Out, Wall-E, and Kubo and the Two Strings. #Jasmine was born September 29, 2000. #Her first name is Jasmine. But you probably know that much already. #While it may not show all the time, Jasmine is a huge sci-fi dork and after mending the sins the 2007 Wayside adaptation wrought upon us, plans to write a sci-fi series about terraforming Mars. At some point, it was Scienceburg Labs, but hoooo, it has changed so much. #Jasmine has been working on editing the Wayside School Wiki every day to keep her edit streak up, and to make sure the world has a comprehensive Wayside School database. She tried the same with the Compliverse Wiki, but she missed a day there and hasn't lived it down since. #Jasmine aspires to have some job in the animation industry someday. Storyboard artist? Writer? Director? Character designer? I dunno, something. #Jasmine is taking four art classes in her junior year. #Of the "original Random-ness Squad," Jasmine is the youngest member, following Ace by a few months. #She was only 10 when she joined the Random-ness Wiki, and joined a little less than a month after making the original Complipedia. #Jasmine tries to stray away from more "traditional" elements when designing her Compliens, preferring to make them all much more distinct creatures. #Jasmine has considered making a Compliverse game. Maybe she'll try game design someday, I dunno. #Yes, there are legitimate plans to make Mario + Barnyard + Planet Sheen. Obviously it's a joke game, but it's hopefully going to be real. I might need a new tablet to make spritework. #Jasmine initially conceived The Bunkest as a way for old RNW users to familiarize themselves with the modern community. #Jasmine had a girlfriend once, but ultimately the relationship wasn't quite working out for her. The two are still good friends, however. #Jasmine has not been completely mentally stable since late 2013. #However, she has been improving as of late 2017! I don't know if I'll ever feel "perfect" again, but dang, I feel so much better. #jasmine gay (it's canon!) #She is a Mario Kart wizard and can probably beat you in a race, unless you're Bowser & Jr. We're pretty evenly matched. #Her favorite Mario Kart course is DS Tick-Tock Clock. #Her least favorite Mario Kart course is probably SNES Koopa Beach 2, though there aren't many courses she explicitly dislikes. It's just really frustrating to mis-aim a turn and wind up in the death lagoon. #When she first played Plants vs. Zombies, it was the old version with the Michael Jackson zombie. #Her favorite plant is probably the Witch Hazel, but she uses Dusk Lobber more than any other plant. #Her favorite world in PvZ1 is the Roof. Her favorite world in PvZ2 is Neon Mixtape Tour. #She's big on the '80s aesthetic, and has considered going into it full-time herself. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Random Facts